Another Doppelganger
by Kaley Rivers
Summary: What if there was another Doppelganger years after Elena had been turned but instead of her being just your normal every day doppelganger she was actually a witch, a witch that went to Hogwarts and was in the same year as James Sirius Potter and Fred Weasley and was also the granddaughter of Sirius Black?
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: I do not own the rights to either Vampire Diaries or Harry Potter, I only own anything you don't recognise._

_Just to clear things up, this idea came to my head before the season 5 finale where Bonnie and Damon were sent to what they now refer to the 'Prison World' if you have seen the latest episode. If not I'm sorry for the spoiler._

_Elena is with Stefan because I always liked that relationship so much better than her with Damon. He always seemed like the player type to not settle down until the right girl but also not the type to steal his brother's girl. So every sign throughout the series that showed Damon was in love with Elena did not happen._

_Also I have pushed back the timeline for Vampire Diaries so the two timelines can meet up easy enough._

_To make this work Sirius Black had also married and had a daughter named Emily who went to Hogwarts and was in the same year as Fred and George. I have no idea what happened to the mother except she isn't in the story anymore, you can make your own assumptions._

_You can make whatever assumptions you want about the daughter, whether she played Quidditch instead of one of the original characters, she hooked up with Oliver or Cedric. _

_What I do know of Emily is she has brown hair with the grey blue eyes that Sirius is described to have._

_Sirius does die, along with Fred and every other character that was killed off during the books I have not saved anyone._

_Everything else will be made clear as the story goes on_

_I hope you like it._

* * *

><p>Elena had said goodbye to her last living relative, Jeremy's granddaughter. Damon and Stefan had tried to tell her how hard it becomes knowing that all of her relatives are dead but Elena still wasn't copying well.<p>

They were confused by her reaction to this considering her along with Damon, Stefan, Caroline and Tyler had all left Mystic Falls only a year or two after Elena and Carolina graduated from college since everyone was getting suspicious about their looks and why it seemed like they weren't aging. They had even spent time in New Orleans with the rest of the Originals for some time but in the end they ended up going different ways exploring the world.

They had all come back to be there for Elena as she said goodbye to her family and were all there for her when she decided she wanted to go and spend time in Australia.

They had spent the last month in Australia and had taken a liking to the Northern Eastern Coast, even though they began here after travelling and seeing various towns in Australia they had come back here to spend more time in the small town.

Caroline was walking down the beach along the water's edge by herself when she noticed Elena running towards the water.

"Elena what are you doing?" Caroline grabbed Elena's arm

"Excuse me?" She pulled her arm out of Caroline's grasp and put her hands on her hips. It was then that Caroline noticed the tattoo down the girls left rib cage.

"Sorry, you look like a friend of mine" Caroline couldn't believe this, they thought Katherine's family line had died with Elena and there was no possible way of there being any more Doppelgangers.

Caroline quickly ran back to the house they were all staying and when she found them all still sitting in the kitchen she stared at them hoping what she had just witnessed wasn't real and she was imagining things.

"Spit it out Care" Elena was used to Caroline acting like this, it was how she acted when she heard or seen something big or life changing but didn't know how to say it.

"Ifoundadoppelganger"

"Sorry what?"

"I said I found a doppelganger, I was at the beach when I ran into the girl. I thought it was you Elena"

"It can't be"

"What else could I have seen though, is there any proof to show that each daughter only had one daughter which lead to Isabelle having Elena?"

"No..."

"Exactly Stefan, for all we know the line spilt at some point and now we have new doppelgangers, the same could be said for you Stefan"

"How about we just go see the girl before we start jumping to conclusions? The last thing we need is for word to get back to Klaus that we have found another one, you know what he will do" Everyone nodded in agreement with Tyler, letting Klaus know about the doppelganger was the last thing they wanted. They didn't want him to be able to make more Hybrids and doppelganger blood was what he needed to make them and since Elena became a vampire he no longer had access to doppelganger blood.

They were all sitting along the beach trying to spot the girl that Caroline swore she saw.

"Care I can't see this girl anywhere"

"There is a group of teenagers further down the group" Damon pointed down the beach to where a group of teenagers were sitting

"Maybe she is apart of the group?"

"Why don't you all stop talking and listen to the conversation then?" Elena snapped at them causing them all to shut up and listen.

"Fred where did you say Kat went?"

"To the store, she said she wanted some more of the muggle drink" this caused all the vampires to raise their eyebrows. They didn't know what was meant by 'muggle drink' but they continued to listen anyway.

"I can't believe she likes this stuff it tastes foul"

"Just because you don't like anything besides pumpkin juice Albus"

"Better then drinking butterbeer all day long James"

"Can you two stop arguing otherwise I will regret for invite you"

"Kat you're back"

"Yeah I am, it doesn't take long to walk down to the shop"

"Has anyone heard from our parents as to when we have to be back?"

"Nope, mum said she will send a Patronus when our Hogwarts letters arrive and to listen to Victoire and Ted"

"Speaking of those two where are they?"

"No idea and don't really care Niki"

"Oh come on, you aren't the least bit curious as to why those two decided to come all the way to Australia and have no problem bringing the 6 six of us with them"

"I'm just glad we weren't asked to bring Molly with us"

"Like uncle Percy would let Molly come with us anyway"

"Fred!"

"What?"

"Don't talk about uncle Percy like that"

"Fine, I want to talk about the strange girl Kat ran into before"

"She was just this weird chick that called me Elena and when I asked her about it she said I looked like a friend of hers" The vampires stopped listening and looked at each other.

"There you go, she just said I ran into her and called her Elena"

"But what now Care? We can't just walk up to her and ask if she has anyone ask for her blood little own her family tree"

"If you excuse me" Damon stood up and made his way towards the group

"What is he doing?"

"I believe he is going over there in hopes of getting the girls attention" The vampires all put their attention back to the group of teenagers and watched as Damon made it closer to the group.

"Hello ladies" Damon greet the group with a flirtatious smile on his face

"Bugger off yank" Damon looked and locked eyes with one of the boys

"I believe I was talking to the girls not you"

"James just leave it" Damon looked over at the girl that spoke and noticed just how much she resembled Elena and Katherine. She either had to be a doppelganger or Katherine had faked her death and found her way into another group of people.

"Hi my name is Roxie and these are my cousins Niki and Kat. Please ignore the boys they are just silly teenagers" Roxie shot a look at all of the boys that said she was used to telling them off.

"Nice to meet you all, I detect a British accent so what brings you to Australia?"

"What brings a yank to Australia?"

"Touche but a friend of my just recently said goodbye to the last of her family and needed to get away. None of us had been here before so thought why not. What about you?"

"We're on our Summer break from school and we decided to come here for a holiday instead of the usual places in Europe"

"That's fair, are you all actually related?" Damon had to get the information he needed so he locked eyes with Roxie and compelled her to tell him the information he needed.

"No we aren't, just incredibly close families. I'm not related to Kat where as Niki is my cousin while Fred is my brother, James is another cousin separate from Niki and Alex is another close friend of the family"

"Thank you, it was lovely to meet all of you lovely ladies and I hope to see you around again" Damon smiled and winked at the three girls before heading back to the rest of the vampires.

"So...?"

"So what brother?"

"The girl?"

"Oh yeah, either it is Katherine and she faked her death once again or it is definitely a doppelganger"

"What are we going to do?"

"I have no idea but we don't have long, they said they are on their summer break which means they have to go back to Britain at some point for their schooling"

"What makes you say that Damon?"

"Care Damon is right. It only the beginning of August and if Britain is anything like America the new school term will start around September"

"So what we stalk the group of kids to find out their information?"

"Actually I was thinking of sending Tyler and Damon over to try and win over the girls"

"Seriously?" Carolina and Elena both stared at Stefan as if he grew a second head.

"Come on you both know those two could convince any girl they wanted to sleep with them. One of them just has to pick the doppelganger while the other picks one of the friends?"

"Tyler can have the doppelganger, I've had my fair share of crazy doppelgangers and I'm curious about the girl I spoke with and there was something weird about the blonde"

"What do you mean?"

"She didn't smell completely human, there was something off about her"

Later that night the group of six teenagers were back at the house they were staying and the girls were in their room talking about the various things they normally did. The six teenagers all attended Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry and were all about to start their sixth year along with another cousin of theirs Molly Weasley who was not allowed to come on this holiday. Molly's parents were Percy and Audrey Weasley and she was the oldest of the bunch who had red frizzy hair and freckles all over her face.

Next was Kat as her friends called her but her name was Katerina Burke, her parents were Emily and Michael Burke. She had dark brown wavy hair with chocolate brown eyes and an olive complexion.

Alexander or Alex was next and he was the son of Katie Bell and Lee Jordan, he had a combination of hair colour from both his parents making it a medium brown and the same with affect happening with his skin giving him a weird olive complexion but he had inherited Katie's blue eyes.

Niki or Dominique as her parents had named her was the middle child of Bill and Fleur Weasley her older sister was Victoire. Dominique had inherited a small part of the Veela charm, it wasn't anywhere near as strong as her mother's or Victoire's but it was enough that the guys at Hogwarts did notice her. She had also inherited Fleur's blonde hair but it was slightly darker due to the mix of red hair from Bill almost making it more of a strawberry blonde colour but she also had Bill's brown eyes.

James was the son of Harry and Ginny Potter, Ginny was in fact the younger of the Weasley children. James had inherited the black messy hair that Harry had growing up but the hazel eyes Harry didn't inherit from his own father seemed to have gone to James instead of the green eyes Harry had or the brown eyes Ginny had. James also had a younger brother and sister.

The youngest of the group were in fact the twins Fred and Roxie or Roxanne which she hated to be called. They were George and Angelina Weasley's only children, Fred had been after George's deceased brother and Roxanne was given her name because Angelina had always liked it. Fred was a splitting imagine of George and in turn Fred senior where as Roxie was a mix of her two parents. The mix of skin tones had given her a pale olive complexion and her hair was a deep cherry red colour thanks to the mix of black and red hair colour from her parents.

"So what do you two think of that Damon guy that walked over and introduced himself?" Roxie was grinning at the other girls

"Roxie don't you think he is a little too old for us?"

"Who cares, what is the problem with having a little fun this summer?"

"Oh don't maybe the fact that if Teddy got word of it he will kill the poor guy"

"Kat I still can't believe you are the only one that gets to call him that"

"Not true, mum does and so does Vic"

"GUYS! You are losing focus here, Ted won't be able to kill Damon for one he is a muggle and Ted won't be able to use magic in front of him and two, if it resulted in a muggle fight Ted would lose against Damon. But I do agree with Roxie Kat, what is the harm in having a little fun this summer. As long as we keep it from the boys we should be fine"

"Whatever, you two can do what you want. If word somehow got back to Vic that I was having fun with some random boy she will drag me all the way back to London and I am not risking it"

"Fine so while Niki is spending time with the boys Kat and I will be trying to find Damon"

"Wait Roxie there is two of us and only one of him" Roxie winked at Kat causing her to burst out laughing

"What are you two laughing at?" Niki looked between them obviously not getting the joke

"Roxie thinks we can share the boy"

"Ew..."

"Just because you and Roxie are related Niki"

"Can we get back on track with Damon?"

"Oh come on Niki you wouldn't share a guy with me?"

"We are not talking about this!" As much as Niki had inherited most of her looks from her mother she had inherited the pale skin that was easily redden from her father and right now her face was bright red with embarrassment.

"Awe poor little Niki is embarrassed"

"Kat I am taller then you"

"Like that is a real threat Niki, everyone is taller then Kat"

"No not everyone"

"You're right, the first years aren't"

"Not funny guys just because I am 5"1 while the rest of you girls are like 5"5 5"6 and the guy are more like 6", blame my parents"

"Calm down Kat, look back to Damon. What if we both work on him and he can decide who he wants and that is fair"

"Alright but where would we even begin to look for him Roxie?"

"We were planning on going down to the beach tomorrow again anyway, hopefully they will be back"

"I wonder if we can find any other guys so we don't have to fight over Damon"

"Maybe..." the three of them were silenced by the knocking at their bedroom door.

"Who's there?"

"Ted, are you all decent?"

"No but you will walk in anyway" Kat smirked while the other two girls shook their heads but the door opened anyway

"Kat you are horrible sometimes. I'm so glad I don't have to deal with you at Hogwarts anymore"

"I'm not that bad"

"Yes you are, you pretended to cry and run over to me and climb into my lap every time you saw me sitting with a girl, the only girl you didn't do it with was Vic"

"And look at the two of you now"

"We are not going to talk about you misbehaving at Hogwarts with Fred and James"

"Then what do you want to talk about Teddy" Kat smiled at him

"I was walking past and over head you three talking about finding a guy named Damon? Should I be worried?"

"Depends are you going to tell anyone?"

"No but I may have to hex him if he touches any of you"

"He's muggle Ted, so you can't"

"Is he bigger than me?"

"Yes" all three girls chimed together and Ted let out a sigh

"Fine, I won't tell anyone but please don't do anything stupid. All of your parents will kill me and Kat I'm terrified of your mother and my grandmother the most"

"It's alright mum and grandma Andy scare me as well" Roxie and Niki both laughed at Kat and Ted but they didn't know just how scary Emily and Andy could be.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Tyler and Damon had left Caroline, Stefan and Elena back at the house while the two of them went down to the beach in hopes of finding the teenagers there again.

"Are you sure they will be at the beach"

"Tyler, when you were still a human teenager where did you spend your summers?"

"At the lake in Mystic Falls"

"Exactly, these kids are the same. They are on holidays for their summer, why not spend it at the beach?"

"Makes sense but what if we can't get the girls away from their friends?"

"Well from the information I was given some of them are related, so who would want to spend a holiday with family"

"Damon you are here with Stefan"

"Yes but it has taken nearly 300 years for us to fix our relationship though. I don't think these kids are vampires or werewolves or anything else that makes them immortal"

"What about the blonde that you saw smelt weird though?"

"You can find out for yourself"

"If we find them Damon"

"And we have look, they're back in the same spot as yesterday"

"Perfect"

Damon and Tyler made their way over to the group of teenagers and the girls smiled at their arrival.

"Damon, we were hoping you would come back" Roxie smiled at Damon as she stood up and walked towards the two boys

"Well I just had to know more about you, this is my friend Tyler and he was dying to meet one of your friends here"

"Perfect I know the right one" Roxie looked over shoulder and yelled at Kat. "Kat come here" but both Kat and Niki stood up and made their way over to Roxie.

"Kat, Niki this is Damon's friend Tyler"

"Hi Tyler" Kat flashed him a smile while Niki just nodded before making her way back to the other boys

"Feel like going for a walk away from prying eyes?"

"Sure why not?" Kat and Tyler walked further down the beach with Damon and Roxie enough steps behind them that Roxie couldn't hear the conversation but Damon could.

"So what brings you to Australia Kat?"

"We're all on break from school for the summer, we all go to this elite boarding school in Scotland and we had the harshest winter in years so we all wanted to go somewhere a bit warmer but not the usual places we normally go in Europe. My cousin and his girlfriend were coming on a holiday to Australia so the girlfriend could check out potential work opportunities and all of our parents agreed we could come with them thinking that they would keep an eye on us but they're not the perfect children every suspected. What about you?"

"A friend of mine said goodbye to the last of her family, we decided we need a break from everything that has been happening in our home town"

"That's no good, what about your family?"

"I don't have any left either. I'm an only child, mum was one as well but dad had an uncle but all three of them are dead, they've all died within the last two years. All my friends that are here have had some if not all of their family die in the last two years"

"I'm really sorry"

"It's fine, how about we talk about something else instead of my depressing family situation. Tell me about your tattoo" Kat stopped walking and move her left arm aside so Tyler could get a proper view of it. It was just a bunch of random names to Tyler but to Kat it was family surnames, there were 6 names three of which were Burke, Black and Petrova.

"Oh their family names, during the last year at school we had to do family trees in History class. We were only meant to go back 8 generations but I was so fascinated with finding out my family history I went back as far as I could. Petrova was as far back as I could go, hence why it is at the top while Burke and Black are the most recent hence the bottom"

"It's different and here we are back to talking about our families"

"I don't know anything about the Petrova name except that the girl it stopped at for some reason has the same name as me, I don't think my parents even knew, I think they just like my name"

"What is Kat short for?"

"Katerina, most people assume it is short for Katherine or Kathleen"

"Too be honest I assumed that as well. When do you have to be back at school?"

"We leave on the 1st of September"

"So when do you leave Australia?"

"Not too sure, haven't really asked my cousin. Why?"

"Just wondering how much longer I can enjoy your company for" Kat smiled at Tyler and the two of them continued talking.

Not far away sat Caroline, Stefan and Elena listening in on the conversations taking place between Kat and Tyler and Damon and Roxie.

"Alright so the doppelganger knows she is a descendant of Katherine but how did she find out if we had trouble finding out, we didn't even know Katherine had a daughter"

"Maybe the records are different here; maybe she could access different records"

"Don't you two think it's a little weird that her name is Katerina though?"

"Who cares, I want to know how she came to be"

"Isn't it obvious Care?"

"We know Katherine had only one daughter, named Nadia and we met the psycho bitch. Do you not remember what she did to Matt?"

"Of course I do but what is your point?"

"Before Nadia turned into a vampire she must have had a child as well. Somewhere along the way there must have been more than one child born in that generation, there is your spilt. Say if one year there were two children born, one eventually goes on to produce Isabelle while the other goes on to produce this girl"

"This is still weird, who would be fascinated their family line. Katherine was born over 500 years ago, who would be willing to go back that far?"

"I have no idea. I'm going over to the guys and seeing what I get from them" Caroline then stood up and left Stefan and Elena alone.

"We have to protect her Stef, I don't want her going through what I did with Klaus"

"I know and we will" Stefan wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close.

"Why do you think Damon chose the other girl over the doppelganger?"

"Because Katherine was a psycho, I was originally not interested in you until I learned that you were nothing like Katherine"

"There is still something off about this group of teenagers though, who lets their kids go off to a country on the other side of the world alone"

"You heard the doppelganger, their parents let them go because they trusted her older cousin and his girlfriend"

"And yet all we have seen is the same six teenagers with no sign of the older cousin or girlfriend"

"You don't trust the teenagers?"

"No I don't Stefan, it's weird. I don't doubt my parents or Jenna when she was still alive would let me go off to a foreign country when I was a teenager with my friend"

"Yes but you and your friends got drunk every other weekend"

"You joined us"

"To try and fit in"

"Guys, have you been listening?" They both heard Caroline's voice

"No we were having our own conversation since you left, why?"

"I agree with Damon about the blonde smell weird, it's not human. After I left I walked towards the water and listened to their conversation and they were making fun of the blonde girl and one of the boys said the word Veela, doesn't that mean anything to you?"

"No she can't be..." Stefan spoke to himself

"What is it Stefan?"

"I've never been to Bulgarian so I don't know if the stories are true but there were rumours going around amongst the vampires that there was a breed of humans in Bulgarian that weren't actually humans, their blood was different. It was meant to taste horrid to us and their smell wasn't right either. But to other humans they were supposably beautiful creatures and could attract anyone they want"

"What were they?"

"I don't know exactly, I don't even know if they were real but most of the time when they were talked about the term Veela was used. Damon should know more..."

"I hear my name brother?"

"Aren't you with that girl?"

"No she went back to her friends"

"Then come here and talk to us" As soon as Stefan finished his sentence both Caroline and Damon appeared in front of Elena and Stefan

"Damon what do you know about the term Veela?"

"You mean those weird as humans that taste funky and smell even funkier?"

"Yes"

"No that blonde girl couldn't be one could she?"

"You tell us, I only thought they were stories but you spent years in Europe before coming back to Mystic Falls"

"I found some in Bulgaria and the stories were true. They smelt horrible and tasted bad but this blonde girl doesn't smell anywhere near as bad as they did though"

"What if they had had children with non Veela and therefore mixing the blood?"

"I wouldn't know but it is said they are meant to be magical creatures"

"Which means we have to contact Charlotte and see what she knows" Charlotte was Bonnie's great great granddaughter and was just as powerful as Bonnie was as well as being connected to many other covens around the world.

Charlotte Reynolds was on her way home from class when her phone rang, she took a look at the screen and let out a sign knowing it was Damon Salvatore that was calling her, she hated the vampire but dealt with him and his friends as long as they stayed away from Mystic Falls and didn't kill anyone in the town. Last she heard they were in Australia.

"What do you want Damon?"

_"We want to know what you know about Veela?"_

"To vampires they smell horrible and taste horrible, don't tell me you don't to bed one?"

_"Yes but that was years and years ago and not the point. Have you heard of them having children with actual humans?"_

"I have but only with witches, there are no known documented cases of them having children with humans, it is always witches or wizards at the Europeans call their male witches. Why?"

_"We may have found one after a couple of generations of mixing with humans. What about the European witches, do you know anything of their covens?"_

"They don't have covens Damon, they are completely different to the witches here in America. We draw our magic from magical hotspots or from the natural elements where as the European Witches draw their powers from magical tools, usually wands that had various magical hairs entwined with various woods. They also go to a school where they learn from teachers instead of their parents, it's a completely different world over there. They rarely associate with humans, in fact they call them muggles"

_"So you're saying these teenagers we have run into here that has a potential part Veela are also what you would consider European witches?"_

"Yes most likely, why are you so curious about them?"

_"Can't tell you for your safety, have you heard anything about the Originals movements?"_

"Rebekah is in California, Elijah is in New York and Klaus is in London"

_"Why is Klaus in London?"_

"I don't know, all I know is that he is there"

_"Damn it"_

"Damon what is going on?"

_"We think we found a doppelganger, she was with the potential part Veela and she is from London"_

"If Klaus knows about her, she is screwed"

_"No shit, thanks Charlotte"_

Charlotte didn't even get a chance to reply since Damon had just hanged up on her. Truth was Charlotte knew about the new doppelganger, her coven was told about her years ago but they had protected her identity trying to keep her identity from Klaus. It was common knowledge among the covens in America that Klaus was on the hunt for another doppelganger but nobody suspected that they would turn up in Europe.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Damon had just gotten off the phone to Charlotte and walked into the living room where the rest of the vampires were sitting.

"What did Charlotte have to say?" Damon flopped down on the couch as Caroline spoke

"That Klaus is in London"

"No about the...wait what?" Stefan snapped his head up from the book in his hands.

"The witch has been keeping track of the three last originals, Rebekah is in California, Elijah is in New York and she said Klaus was in London"

"Why would Klaus be in London?"

"The doppelganger" Tyler spoke while entering the room

"Exactly, her and her friends are all from London"

"But yet they spend most of the school year in Scotland" Stefan and Elena looked at Tyler with confused looks. "Seriously you two need to listen more when we go off and talk to them. The doppelganger said they go to some elite boarding school"

"Elite boarding school?" Damon raised an eyebrow at Tyler

"Yeah she said thats where they go"

"Interesting because this go back to my conversation with our favourite witch"

"What did Charlotte say?" said Elena

"Her and her coven have heard of the Veela and she knew exactly what they would do to us. I asked if it was possible for them to have children with humans and she said it was possible but there were no documented cases..."

"But then how does she smell weird compared to the rest"

"Caroline if you wouldn't interrupt I could explain. Charlotte said there were more cases of the Veela having children with European witches. Charlotte also said that European witches were different to the American witches we are used too"

"Sorry Damon, but how are they different?"

"She said they don't focus on drawing their power from nature or the mystic hot spots. They use magical tools such as wands which contain magical items. They use things like unicorn hairs or dragon heartstrings while mixing them with woods"

"Wait unicorns are real?" Elena and Caroline said together while looking shocked

"Seriously brother what are you teaching your girlfriend?" Stefan shrugged at Damon.

"What other creatures are real? Nymph's, Mermaids?"

"Yes but this isn't the time Caroline. There's more, they don't associate with humans like ours do, in fact they have a separate world. This elite boarding school Tyler mentioned isn't a normal school, it's a magical school. They don't learn how to control their magic from their parents, most of the time they go off to the school and learn from teachers"

"I wonder why they are so different..."

"Seriously Care, you are curious about that other then the fact they are witches and a part Veela or even that Klaus is in London, what if he knows about the doppelganger" said Elena

"But if she is a witch how would it work with the spell, would her blood even be the same?"

"I don't know Caroline, Charlotte didn't say much on the doppelganger. Just that if Klaus knows where she is, she's screwed"

"No shit Damon, we figured that one out. What do we do?"

"Ooo someone's snappy, when was the last time you had a feed?" Damon smirked at Caroline while she used her speed and pushed Damon against the wall

"I have no problem killing you Damon" all Damon did was switch the two of them

"I'm older then you Caroline, don't forget that" Damon gripped her shoulders, pulled back from the wall before shoving her back against the wall.

"Seriously you two, can you go a week without fighting?" Stefan watched the two of them carefully to make sure Caroline didn't retaliate.

"Stef just leave them, it wouldn't be normal if they got along and they haven't killed each other yet" Elena placed a hand on Stefan's leg

"No normally Damon snaps my neck" Tyler said bitterly

"That's because you're half a werewolf and you could easily kill every single one of us" Damon spoke before leaving the room and heading to the kitchen

"Haven't we gotten a bit off track anyway? What are we going to about Klaus and the doppelganger?"

"Stefan's right, this poor girl doesn't deserve to be chased by Klaus. If she is one of these European witches like Charlotte says we have no idea about how powerful they can be, we don't know if her blood will work to make the hybrids and we don't know if Klaus actually knows about her" said Elena

"So what we stick around here until they leave to go back to school and see if he turns up here?" said Tyler

"Why not, we have nowhere else to be and we only just got here so it's not like anyone is going to get suspicious about us any time soon" said Caroline

"I have one problem with that"

"What's that Elena?"

"I can't go anywhere near the doppelganger or her friends, won't they find it a bit weird that I look exactly like their friend?"

"Good point. I'm sure we will work something out. If not you and Stefan can leave and I will stay here with Damon and Tyler"

"No way are we leaving the three of you alone, one of you will end up dead" Stefan looked at them with a straight face while Elena smirked at them

* * *

><p>The group of teenagers were still sitting around on the beach when Ted and Victoire turned up looking for them.<p>

"Have you all seriously spent the day on the beach?"

"Sure, what else are we meant to do in this shitty little town" Kat spoke while looking through the cooler for another drink

"It isn't that bad"

"Come on Ted, none of us can use magic here because we aren't 17 and you two are always gone. There is nothing to do in that house and it's warm. Why not spend time at the beach"

"Kat's lying, she's hoping the guys will come back"

"What guys?" Ted stared at Kat while she glared at James for telling Ted about them

"It's nothing Teddy" Kat flashed him an innocent looking smile

"Don't say it's nothing Katerina"

"Stop acting like a big brother"

"We're family Kat, now tell me about these boys"

"It's not just boys Ted, in fact James here was flirting with the girl"

"NIKI!" James yelled at Niki

"Alright, seriously I want to know about these people you met"

"Ted it's not that bad. Yesterday this guy came over and introduced himself and then today he came back with a friend. I went off for a walk with the friend while Roxie went with the one that introduce himself"

"And then while those two were gone this girl came over and spoke to the boys" Niki added

"So Kat and Roxie went off by themselves with strange boys?" Victoire said angrily.

"Come of it Vic, you did worse things at Hogwarts"

"I agree with Kat, Vic. You both have all of our parents convinced that you two were the good children but yet you just knew how to not get caught"

"Hey if we weren't so good at not getting caught you all wouldn't be here right now"

"Good point Vic. Can either of you two start a fire, it's getting cold?"

"We could always go home"

"Rather not Ted, we still haven't had the chance to watch the sunset on the beach I would like too. Please Teddy" Kat pouted at him causing him to give in and wave his wand at the bonfire in front of them. "Thanks Ted" Kat smiled at him.

"No problem but what about dinner?"

"What about that shop Kat always goes to for that muggle drink she is addicted too? It sells hot food and there are always people in there eating"

"You all want to try muggle food?" Everyone nodded

Ted and Victoire stood up and left the group to head off towards the shop that Fred was talking about.

"Fred you know it is a Fish and Chip shop right?"

"No, just because I don't waste all my money in there"

"Hey I haven't bought any of the food, I just spend my money on the Coke and plus you all drink it as well so don't start on me"

"I will be right back" Fred stood up and took off running down the beach. They all turned around to notice where he was going and they saw a blonde facing in the opposite direction.

"Hey is that the blonde James was talking too?" Roxie pointed towards the girl

"Nope, she has longer legs, bigger boobs and a nicer ass. Maybe I should chase after Fred" James went to stand up but Alex pushed him back down on the ground.

"Then who is that blonde and since when does Fred chase after girls like that?"

"He normally does when he is drinking though Kat"

"Yes but we aren't allowed to drink here, where would he get alcohol and plus he has been drinking my cokes all day"

"Good point, James what is going on with Fred?"

"I have no idea"

"He's your best friend"

"And your brother Roxie"

"Doesn't mean I know what he is up to"

"Will you two stop arguing, I swear people must think you two are twins with the way you two fight" Niki rolled her eyes

"Niki they're family they are allowed to fight. You fight with James all the time as well as Vic and Louis"

"Vic and Louis are my siblings I'm allowed to fight with them"

"What about James?"

"Shut it Kat"

"Make me"

"At least I'm not in love with Jeremy" Kat's mouth fell open and she stared at Niki

"Jeremy, as in Jeremy Nicholson from Slytherin?" James spoke

"Yes that same one, what's so bad about a Slytherin. Your brother is one James" said Roxie

"He's also a prat"

"You love your brother"

"Seriously we leave you alone and come back to find one of you missing and the rest arguing?" Ted and Victoire took a seat on the ground while placing the food in front of them

"Fred is just down there talking to some blonde" Alex pointed down the beach. Ted grinned before sending a stinging hex towards him, it hit him and he turned around and glared at the group.

"You shouldn't have done that, what if someone saw"

"Calm down Niki, your dad was the one that taught me the invisible stinging hex he altered"

"That wasn't nice Ted" said Fred

"Calm down, food is here. Thought you would be hungry since you were the one that suggested we went to the shop in the first place"

"Was she hot?" James grinned at Fred while he just nodded his reply before grabbing some of the foor sitting in front of them.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: First off I want to thank everyone that followed and favourited this story, I didn't expect it to take off like this and secondly I want to thank my first reviewer NicoleR85. Reviews let me know people are enjoying the story so please continue to review :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

The group of teenagers had just gotten back to the house they are staying in and they were sitting in the room the boys were sharing when they heard a buzzing noise coming from of their bags.

"Now which one of you idiots still bought their Magical Mirror?" Roxie gave each one of the guys a look making each of them look away

"Seriously guys, I thought we all agreed to leave the Mirrors at home so our parents wouldn't bug us?" Kat walked over to the bag and picked up. "Now someone better claim this bag before I start going through it" she threatened as she began sliding the zip open.

"Alright fine it's mine just don't go through the bag" Kat threw the bag at James, he then opened the bag and pulled out his Mirror which caused his face to pale.

"What's wrong James?" Niki was the one to notice him first

"It's mum"

"Oh shit"

"Cya James"

"You're on your own mate"

"Tough Luck"

"Chicken"

James' response was met by different replies by the rest of the teenagers before they all left the room. But just because they left the room, it didn't mean they didn't want to hear about what James was about to get yelled at about by Ginny. So they had positioned themselves well enough that they could all press their ears against the door.

"Hi mum"

"JAMES SIRIUS POTTER! Why have you been ignoring my calls and why have the rest of your friends left their Mirrors at home?"

"We've been busy mum"

"But yet Harry can contact Ted when he wants too"

"Mum it's no big deal, we spend a lot of time at the beach"

"So what you can't call your own mother?"

"Mum calm down. Seriously we spend a lot of time at the beach surrounded by Muggles, where as Ted and Vic spend more time at the potential work site for Vic where the Witches and Wizards live and work. We don't want to go there, it's boring"

"That still doesn't explain why your friends decided to leave all of their mirrors at home, Fleur is angry so is Angie and don't even get me start on Emily"

"Come on Aunt Emily isn't that scary" James watched as the Mirror had obviously been past off to someone else

"IS THAT SO JAMES!"

"Kat isn't that your mum's voice?" Alex whispered in her ear causing her to pale as well, she knew her mum sounded angry and even though James had just said that she wasn't that scary, it wasn't true in fact all of them were afraid of Emily she had a shocking temper on her when she needed it.

There was one time the group of them had ended up in detentions after a bunch of Slytherin's had been picking on their younger siblings, all six of them had worked together on the prank and it had ended them up in McGonagall's office, lucky for them Emily was the only one free and she had taken it upon herself to yell and scream at every single one of them.

"Yes Aunt Emily"

"I want to know why they all wanted to leave their Mirror's at home"

"I don't know why they decided to, why does it matter?"

"Because you are all in a foreign country we can't Apparate too with only Teddy and Vic looking after you all and we can't contact you when we want to"

"I honestly don't know"

"Don't lie to me, I know when you are lying James!"

"Alright, alright fine we all came to the agreement that we would leave our Mirror's at home so we wouldn't be bugged by you all everyone 10 minutes" The teenagers on the other side of the door all inwardly groaned as well as mentally planning James' sudden death.

"YOU WHAT!" was yelled by multiple voice's making them all think there was more than just Ginny and Emily there.

"Who is actually there with you all Aunt Emily?"

"Oh well of course there is your mother who is fuming right now, Fleur is currently pacing the room speaking in French, Angie had just stormed out of the room I'm assuming she's going to yell at George, oh there is also Katie but she looks oddly calm" Emily spoke in a calm voice that worried them all but their mention of their own mother's made them all pale not wanting to know what would happen next.

"So we're screwed"

"Yes you are all screwed, now if I know my daughter at all I would believe she is hiding on the other side of the door. KATERINA ALICIA BURKE YOU GET YOUR ASS IN HERE NOW!" Emily's yelling caused James to drop the Mirror to place his hands over his ears and in the process dropping the mirror and cutting the call off

"I didn't know your middle name was Alicia" Niki spoke as she stood up from ground, since she was the smallest she was on the ground listening through the bottom of the door.

"Yeah well if you spent more time around her, Fred and James when they get in trouble you would know, Emily only uses it when Kat is in big trouble" one by one they all pulled away from the door and stood up just as the door opened revealing James looking really worried.

"Well we are screwed guys and how does it not surprise me you were listening in?"

"Yeah we heard I wonder where mum went"

"Who cares Fred, we just need to make sure that our mum's don't try and contact us again. We know Ted and Vic will cover for us because we hold all of their dirty secrets from Hogwarts"

"Oh do you remember during Vic's sixth year and she attended the first 6th and 7th year only parties in the room of requirement?"

"Oh god I remember the stories for weeks after that Alex"

"Weren't there stories about someone puking all of Flich's door and the floor surrounding it?"

"There was Kat, but do you remember the stories floating around Gryffindor about Vic being incredibly hung over and that she did puke the night before"

"No I think the best one was when during our first year and we found Ted locked outside of Gryffindor Tower naked because the Fat Lady decided to go visit Violet?" This caused a fit of laughter from them all, they all made their way back inside the bedroom when they took a seat before talking about the misadventures that Ted and Vic had gotten up to as well as themselves.

"So I just went down to the beach and the teenagers are gone" Tyler spoke while entering the kitchen where the rest of the vampires were standing around drinking a glass of bourbon each. Earlier they had convinced Tyler to go back down to the beach and pull the doppelganger aside in hopes of learning more about her.

"Then go sniff them out doggie" Damon smirked at Tyler

"Shove off old man, isn't it past your bedtime?"

"Alright you two stop it. See Stef this is why we can't leave Damon alone with both Care and Ty, all the three of them do is fight. I honestly don't see how they can work together to figure out what we are going to do with the Doppelganger" Elena looked over at Stefan, he replied with a shrug

"Well as long as those two continue to have sex they will get along just fine and maybe I can some fun with the redheaded teenager" Damon winked at Elena

"DAMON ENOUGH!"

"Come on Elena, how else am I meant to have fun in this shitty town. I honestly didn't think we would be staying here this long"

"Go find some poor innocent _human_ to control. We are only staying because of the doppelganger, none of us wants Klaus to be able to make more hybrids"

"Don't mind if I do" Damon smirked at Elena before turning around and leaving the room.

"Alright who the hell invited him" Caroline looked at Stefan and Elena

"75% of the time you three all get along, I guess this is the 25%. You three have to try and get along for the sake of the doppelganger"

"Only for the doppelganger Elena but seriously what ideas do we have?"

"If they are in fact witches like Charlotte thinks they may be because of the part Veela, if she is one, we need to confirm it. If they are witches it will be easier for us to tell them all what is going on and explain why Klaus is after the doppelganger"

"So what we continue to hide you and Elena in this house while Ty, Damon and myself continue to make cosy with the teenagers?"

"Couldn't we just compel them to tell us the information we want?"

"Ty you are an idiot, for one we will have to compel all of them and the doppelganger mentioned something about an older cousin and girlfriend remember. We have no idea who they are and two when was the last time you tried to compel a witch?" Tyler shrugged at Elena. "Exactly, it's because it doesn't work. Witches can't be compelled"

"Bonnie had been compelled before"

"Care that was only because she had lost her powers at the time, she was completely human"

"Oh I forgot about that, how many times did she actually lose her magic?"

"Too many to count but we are straying from the topic here, the doppelganger. What are we going to do?"

"I think Damon, Caroline and Tyler should continue to spend time with the teenagers, get close to them and find out if they are in fact witches and then we go from there. Tyler you used to throw amazing parties where everyone in Mystic falls would attend"

"Yes but we don't know anyone here"

"Tyler does it really matter, can't you just throw a house party and spread the word about the town? Damon could probably even get his new control bunny to bring her friends along"

"So we throw a party, hold Elena hostage in one of the bedrooms, get the teenager incredibly drunk and then find out their dark secrets"

"Sure why not, it's not like we haven't done it before Ty. How many of the founder's related events that were held at your house ended up with us fighting against some form of supernatural being?"

"Alright fine, let's throw the stupid party but I want to know what will happen if it turns out that the teenagers aren't witches and the part Veela is actually human but just smells incredibly bad and her friends are too nice to say anything?"

"We will work out when we find out if they are or aren't witches Tyler for now we need to find a way for them to trust us"

"Not the answer I wanted but it will have to do" Tyler skulled the last of his bourbon before heading upstairs.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you to both NicoleR85 and Smilingbringsjoy for reviewing.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: First off I want to apologize for something a Guest reviewer mentioned. She was confused because she was unsure as to which teenager was in fact Harry Potter. I'm sorry to all of my readers as well as the readers who have favourite and add an alert for this story. Just in case anyone else is confused I will explain how my story works.**

**As I stated in my summary the doppelganger is Sirius Black's granddaughter and in the same year as James Sirius Potter and Fred Weasley II, this means that James Sirius Potter is in fact Harry Potters oldest son, it also means that it is a next generation story.  
><strong>

**Also in the first chapter I explained who all the teenagers were as well as their parents since I know Kat is my own character as well as Alex since I'm pretty sure in the books it was never mentioned who Katie and Lee ended up with.**

**Once again I'm so sorry for the confusion to that poor guest reader as well as everyone else.**

**Oh and if you didn't realise I'm just taking the piss out of that stupid guest reader, I made sure I stated who the characters were in the first chapter so there wouldn't be any confusion.  
><strong>

**Too anyone else who posts a review, if you have a user name I will send you a message otherwise if you leave a review stating you like a certain part of the story or have a question I will most likely answer it on the next chapter post.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 5:<span>

There was a banging on the door of the house that the teenagers were staying in with Ted and Victoire that woke everyone up, everyone was groaning and complaining but yet no one seemed to want to move until the banging got louder and louder as well as the voice that came with it.

"I KNOW THERE ARE PEOPLE INSIDE AND I COULD JUST AS EASILY BLAST THIS DOOR OPEN" the sound of this voice caused both Fred and Roxie to sit up in their beds. They both got up and left room and faced each other in the hallway.

"It couldn't be could it Roxie?"

"No, she doesn't even live in Britain. How would she even know we are here?"

"IF YOU'RE UP ANSWER THE DOOR FOR MERLIN'S SAKE" They both shared a look at the sound of Ted's voice before walking towards the front door.

"Open it"

"You do it Fred"

"If it is her you are closer to her Roxie"

"Fine, I'll open the door you sook" Roxie rolled her eyes at him before opening the door. There was a squeal on both sides that caused everyone else to jump out of their beds and front out to the front too see what was going on.

The vampires were sitting at the kitchen table trying to convince Damon that he needed to convince his newest play thing to invite the rest of her friends around for the party they were planning.

"What is the point in planning a party?"

"Because if we can get the teenagers to come then we can get them slightly drunk and hopefully get some secrets out of them" Stefan placed his fingers to his forehead, he hated when Damon was being stubborn like this.

"But still a party with a bunch of teenagers, I hated partying with you lot with you were all human even now you are still no fun"

"Come on Damon if you didn't like spending time with us you would have left us years ago but you stuck around so suck it up and convince her to bring her friends" Caroline smirked at him, she knew she had him with this one. He had stuck around for roughly 150 years

"Why don't you send Tyler down to the beach and ask if the doppelganger and her friends will come to a party?"

"You could always ask the red head you like"

"Yes but don't you think it would be weird if I invite her as well as the girl I met in town last night?"

"He has a point Ty, you should go"

"Seriously you all want me to go and ask the doppelganger if her and her friends will come to a party that we throw?"

"Yes" were said by everyone as well as nods. Tyler let out a sigh before getting up from the table and leaving the house slamming the door behind him.

Tyler made his way down to the beach in hopes of finding the teenagers there, he was regretting telling them he was fine getting closer to the doppelganger, it was too much work. Their lives had been quiet the last few years, they had no issues with witches or the originals, even the travellers had stayed away after they were finished messing with Matt to get closer to them all. Coming here and finding a new doppelganger just bought a whole new bunch of problems into their lives.

He made it to the beach and noticed that it was empty, no sign of the teenagers anywhere. He checked a couple of the surrounding shops just in case before heading back to the house.

"That was quick" Caroline spoke has Tyler took a seat on the couch.

"That would be because they weren't there"

"What do you mean they weren't there? They have been there every day since we found them"

"How can what I said be confusing to you Damon, I went down to the beach no one was there..."

"Did you check the shops?"

"If you wouldn't cut me off I would have gotten there next. Yes I did check the shops, I'm not stupid. The teenagers aren't at the beach today, they found something else to do. If you're that worried Damon, you go look for them. I'm going to ring Charlotte and see if she knows any more about why Klaus is in London" Tyler left the room grabbing his phone from the table on his way out.

After all of the teenagers had been woken up by a banging on the front door and then hearing squeals they were all sitting around the living throwing various questions at the visitor.

"So how do you know Roxie and Fred?" Victoire sounded cautious, she was the one that was a little more cautious of the strange girl that turned up.

"We're related, and no before you ask it's a different part of the family of how you are all related. Their grandfather on their mother's side is my grandfather's brother. So I only have blood shared with Fred and Roxie not the rest of you"

"Then why are you here?"

"I went to London to surprise you guys but Angie said you were in Australia, she then organised a port key for me so I could come here instead of flying and then once I was here I did a locator spell to find exactly where you are. That reminds me, Angie gave me this package to pass on to you" The visitor pulled a box from her bag and handed it to them both. They opened the box and pulled out their mirrors causing Charlotte to raise an eyebrow at the mirrors. Roxie pulled out a various number of mirrors and realised it was everyone's and began passing the box around to pull out their own mirror.

"So...sorry what was your name again?" Kat looked at the visitor

"Charlotte Johnson"

"You just pulled a weird face at a box full of mirrors but yet you know what a port key is. Care to explain?"

"Right so I know what a port key is because normally when I visit I give a little warning and Angie can organise one for me but other than that I don't know much about how your magical world works"

"Considering you can use a port key and you said you used a locator spell to find us, I'm assuming you are a witch but if that is true how do you very little about as you put our magical work?"

"If you didn't gather from my accent I'm American..."

"More bloody yanks" James whispered to Alex

"... and our magic is slightly different from your own. We don't go to a magical school or use wands, in fact we live among the rest of the population. I went to school with them, now you with the black you just mentioned something about more Americans?"

"My names is James and yes I did. We've met three over the last few days" before anyone else could say anything Charlottes phone began ringing causing everyone to jump

"Calm down it's just a cell phone" Charlotte looked at the caller id and frowned. "Sorry I have to take this" Charlotte stood up and left the room

"How come you two never told you had an American Witch as relative?" Niki turned to face Fred and Roxie

"Niki's right, America is the only country that doesn't have a connection to us. We have witches and wizards in nearly every other country except America, there are even some in Canada and Mexico but not there" Alex added

"I knew" everyone turned and stared at Kat "What it's not like it was some big secret, our parents were close. I overheard Angie and mum talking about it one night and then I asked Roxie about it"

"Shh I want to hear the conversation" James whispered while pointing towards the hallway.

"Tyler, was this really necessary for you to call me again. I already told Damon I have no idea why Klaus is in London"

...

"No I don't care what they say and I don't care if she has a problem with. You all didn't have to stay around, we don't even know if he knows about her"

...

"Seriously I don't have time to deal with this, can't you call someone else?"

...

"Get Care to call Rebekah then, we all know those two are buddy buddy. Maybe Rebekah knows something about her own brother, you know we just track their movements"

...

"Then ask Care and leave me alone, look I seriously don't have time for this. Pass this on to everyone else, don't call me again. I don't have time to deal with your problems at the moment, I will call you if I have some news" the teenagers all heard Charlotte say goodbye and instantly went back to their own conversation

"So what Kat can know about your cousin and none of us can?" James looked at Fred

"Sorry about that, some people just can't get the hint"

"Boys?" Charlotte nodded at them and Roxie, Kat and Niki all understood.

"So how long are you here for Charlie?"

"When do you have to go back to Hogwarts?"

"Wait she even knows about Hogwarts?" James spoke while Ted stared at her

"Yes I might not know how your world works but I know a lot about it. My coven keeps an eye on various covens all over the world, it's harder to keep an eye on you all in Europe but we manage alright. At the moment we have a big on focus on you all, we have been since 1998. We almost ended up coming and intervening during your last war"

"You knew about that?"

"I didn't exactly since I wasn't old enough to know about it, but yes my coven did know about it. It was getting too far along, because of the difference in how we use our magic there are spells we can do that you can't and vice versus. For example we can bind the magic of other witches while you can't and you are able to apparate while we can't"

"What other differences are there?" said Victoire

"Well aside from the differences in spells, we don't fly broomsticks, use owls, use wands and we don't even play Quidditch"

"YOU DON'T PLAY QUIDDITCH!" was yelled from pretty much in the room

"Yes as I said, it is a completely different world"

"So how come you keep an eye on the different covens around the world?"

"Niki was it?" Niki nodded. "Because of various issues that could arise, all witches can be traced back to different countries. America and Britain, we are essentially different races. Yes there are cases where there are witches marry into your families and vice versus look at Roxie and Fred's grandparents. We mostly watch over and keep ear out about what is happening in certain countries. For example our main job is keeping tracking of a certain three people and right now one of them is in London, it was part of the reason I went to London"

"Why are you tracking them?" Both Kat and James looked at her with eager faces

"Sorry I'm not allowed to tell you that but instead you can tell me what you have been doing for fun around here?"

"Spend most of the time at the beach" James shrugged

"Sounds good to me, let's go"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you to sondrex76, NicoleR85 and TheInsaneDuckkie for all reviewing on the previous chapter.**

**TheInsaneDuckkie - too be completely honest I have not thought about possible pairings Tyler/Kat and Damon/Roxie could be possible but as for James/Caroline I'm not too sure since for some strange reason I am fascinated with the strange friendship that exists between Caroline and Klaus. I will keep James/Caroline in mind but I will have to see how things play out when and if Klaus finally comes to Australia.  
><strong>


End file.
